


anything but futureless

by EvilRegalsDamsel



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, also ashlyn totally has a gun, it's true love tho, presston are just horny teenagers and shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRegalsDamsel/pseuds/EvilRegalsDamsel
Summary: The one where Julie is Krashlyn's daughter and introduce her girlfriend to them.





	anything but futureless

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are welcome (any uswnt ship, really)

"Ma, please, please. I'm _begging_ you, don't make her feel uncomfortable." Julie asks her mother, who shoots her a weird look. 

"What? Why would I do that?" Ashlyn pretends to be offended by her daughter's request even though she knows the girl has her reasons to worry.

"Really, ma? Remember how you made Zach _cry_ the first and only time I brought him home?" The blonde girl shakes her head, rolling her eyes, remembering how her mother scared the boy to death when she made the mistake of leaving them alone for two minutes. Two minutes. 

"Oh come on, that boy was a little wimp! Even your mom agrees with me on that."

"Leave me out of this!" Ali yells from the kitchen. 

"She does." Ashlyn whispers, setting the cutlery on the table. 

"Ma, I'm serious. I really like Christen, I'm _in love_ with her. She's the best thing that ever happened to me and if you screw this up, I promise I won't be talking to you until I'm off to college."

Ashlyn rolls her eyes at her daughter's drama. Talking about love like she knows a thing about it. Talking about a high school fling like it's an everlasting love. Of course she'd think this Christen girl is the best thing that ever happened to her, she's only sixteen for God's sake. Not a lot of things happened to her yet. But she knew what it's like to be a teenager, she's been there after all and she would try her best to control herself at dinner. 

"I won't scare away your girlfriend. Happy?" She lays the last knife down and smiles at her daughter. 

Julie doesn't say anything because she really doesn't trust her mother to behave around her girlfriend, she can only hope Christen won't let her mother's bullshit get to her. The green eyed girl had been warned about Mrs. Harris antics, Julie prepared her for the worst but she just laughed about it, saying it couldn't be _that_ bad. _Poor fool_.

* * *

Christen checks on her clothes, making sure there's not any stain on her shirt and that the fly of her jeans is not open. She checks her hair, using her phone as a mirror, she even checks her teeth and only then she rings the doorbell of the Krieger-Harris household. She was beyond nervous. It was the first time she would meet one of her girlfriend's parents because even though she dated other girls before Julie, those relationships never got established enough to meet the parents. 

And it didn't help that one of Julie's mothers seemed to be the overprotective kind. She never had to deal with any of it before and even though she would laugh about it when her girlfriend would tell her just how annoying her mother could be, truth is it kind of scared her a little. She knew the story of how Ashlyn made Zach Ertz cry and while she was sure she had a lot more mental toughness than the jock, she couldn't help but worry. 

The girl rubs her sweaty palms on her jeans, wondering if she should have brought something. A chocolate box, a bottle of wine, something. How could she forget it? She was meeting her girlfriend's parents for the first time and she shows up with empty hands. She starts to freak out and is about to turn around and leave to buy some pastry treats when the door flies open. She's relieved to see it's Julie standing there and not any of her moms. The blonde girl smiles warmly, getting closer to peck her lips and she smiles back, feeling a little more relaxed just by the brief touch of her girlfriend's lips on hers. 

"Hey, beautiful." The younger girl greets the brunette, holding her hand to take her inside. 

"Hi, babe. Wait." She pulls her girlfriend closer, stopping her. "I didn't bring anything. Maybe I should go buy some dessert, or something." 

Julie waves it off. "Don't be silly, you don't have to. Besides, my mom made like three different desserts." The blonde closes the door, leading the older girl inside the house. "Are you nervous?" She asks when she feels Christen squeeze her hand. 

"Well, the things you told me about your mother are not making me feel precisely relaxed." 

"Oh, I thought you said it couldn't be that bad?" Julie smirks, teasing her girlfriend. 

"I was wrong." The brunette says in a low voice when she sees a blonde tattoed woman approaching them. Despite the fact the older woman is actually smiling, there's something threatening about her that makes the girl squeeze her girlfriend's hand a little tighter. 

"Baby, relax. She doesn't bite, I swear." The attempt at a joke goes unnoticed by the green eyed girl, who lets go of the blonde's hand to shake hands with the older woman. 

"Hello, Mrs. Harris. Nice to meet you." She smiles brightly at the woman, using her famous charm to try and win her over. 

"Wow, Julie was right. You do have a beautiful smile." 

Christen is taken aback by the compliment, it was totally unexpected. "Thank you, ma'am." 

"Just call me Ashlyn. Come on, I'll show you around." She puts her arm around the girl's shoulders and leads her to the living room where she met Julie's other mom.

Ali is nothing but kind to the teenager and Christen can tell Julie got her light-hearted personality from her. And Ashlyn, while not being as sympathetic as her wife, is actually being nice to her and Christen starts to think there's no need to fear the blonde woman. She seemed pretty cool about her relationship with her daughter. 

* * *

She was wrong. 

After the initial kindness, the tattoed woman starts the attack. From the very first minute they sit down to have dinner, she feels like the blonde is judging every word she says and every move she makes. And the non-stop inquiry, God... it felt like she was under police interrogation. She asks about her grades, about what college she was applying to. She asks about her past relationships, why they didn't work, why they ended so soon. She asks how they started dating, where she took Julie on their first date (but most importantly she asks her where she takes her every time they go out). And when she asks if she knows how to keep it in her pants, Julie finally explodes.

"Ma, stop it!" The frustrated girl sighs. "Why do you always have to do this? You promised you wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable."  

"I said I wouldn't scare her away and I didn't. She's still sitting there."

" _I am_ a little scared though..." Christen whispers and Ali takes her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Don't mind her, sweetie. She's harmless." She smiles at the girl and then turns to her wife, sending a dead serious glare. "Stop it." She warns her and Ashlyn puts her hands up in defeat. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Christen. I have nothing against you. You have good grades, you play soccer which everybody knows is the coolest sport ever, and you don't make Julie cry unlike that wimpy boy she used to date, so... yeah." 

"Thanks... I guess."

Ali tries to light up the mood, asking the girl about her family and other casual stuff and things get a lot less tense. Ashlyn remains silent during the rest of dinner while Ali, Julie and Christen chat. She keeps her eyes on Christen. The girl seemed to be a nice kid, she was getting good vibes from her and she liked it, not that she would say that out loud but still. Definitely better than wimpy boy, that's for sure.

They're starting dessert when the blonde breaks her silence. "So, you're a senior and Julie is a sophomore. You're going to college in a few months and she still has two more years of high school to go."

"And your point is?" The question comes from Julie. The girl knows exactly where her mother is going and she doesn't like it one bit. 

"My point is, Christen is going to leave and you're going to stay. And two years is a long time, not to mention that when the time comes for you to go to college there's a possibility you choose another one and—"

"Ashlyn, enough." But even though her wife asks her to stop, she keeps going.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious here. I don't want our daughter to be heart broken, Ali. We all know full well long distance relationships never work. I don't want to see her breaking down when she gets a call saying it's all too much and realize she's holding on a futureless relationship."

"I would never!" The brunette teen's outburst take them by surprise and they all look at her. "I would never break up with Julie over the phone. I would never break up with her _period_. I know that you don't know me, Mrs. Harris and I know it's easy for you to think I will end things with your daughter when I'm off to college. Because you're a mother and you're worried about me breaking her heart, I get it. But if instead of judging me prematurely, you take your time to get to know me you'll see that I don't give up on things that really matter to me and Julie is on the very top of my list. We're going to make it work," She turns to her girlfriend who has watery eyes after hearing her speech and she smiles at the blonde, squeezing her hand softly. "We're going to make it work, baby." She repeats in a whisper before looking back at Ashlyn. "because we love each other and because this relationship is anything but futureless." She takes a deep breath and stands up. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

The young brunette walks out of the dining room, leaving the three of them speechless. Ashlyn is completely amazed by the way the girl stood up for her relationship with her daughter and by the honesty in every single word she said. Now she could understand why Julie was so head over heels for her. It was almost hard to believe that girl was just eighteen years old. She feels like a total idiot for jumping to conclusions like that, she didn't even give the girl a chance. She just assumed the green-eyed girl would dump her baby girl when the time comes. It had been out of place and she would apologize for that. 

"Ju—" She tries but her daughter cuts her off immediately.

"Don't! Don't you even..." The teenager shakes her head, looking at her mother with nothing but disappointment in her blue eyes.

She stands up and goes after her girlfriend. 

* * *

Christen splashes some water on her face and runs her fingers trough her hair, trying to calm down. This is not the way she wanted that dinner to end but she just couldn't let Mrs. Harris get away with those awful things she said. She would never hurt Julie intentionally, how could she? She loved the girl with everything she had. And she knew Julie loved her back just as much. She wasn't naive, she knew it would be extremely hard to keep their relationship going once she was gone but she was more than willing to try. She would make it work. They would make it work. 

"Babe? Are you okay?" She hears Julie's voice from the other side of the door and she opens it up so the girl can get in.

Julie walks inside and closes the door again, hugging her girlfriend. "I'm so sorry about that, baby." The blonde smothers the older girl's face with kisses, holding her tight almost like she's afraid to let go. And maybe she is.

"You don't have to be sorry. Baby, look at me." She places her hands on the girl's cheeks, looking right into her eyes. "I meant every word I said, you know that, right? I love you more than anything and I won't give up. I won't." 

Julie nods, putting her hands over Christen's. "I know, Chris. I won't give up neither. I love you so much. So much, baby." 

They kiss, getting lost in each other and forgetting about the rest of the world. Nothing else mattered. Not Mrs. Harris. Not the future around the corner. Not anything. Anything but their lips and their hands and they love. And once they started, they couldn't stop. And Christen knew they needed to but she just couldn't, nor did she want to. So she pulls the blonde even closer instead and Julie wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck, kissing her passionately. 

The brunette can feel her dick starting to get hard and moans when her girlfriend cups it through her jeans. "Julie, no." As much as she wants the blonde to touch her (and to touch her as well), the moment is not appropriate.

"Shh, you don't have to do anything, baby." She kisses the older girl's jaw and continues: "I feel so bad about what just happened, that you had to hear those things. Let me make it up to you."

"You don't have to make it up to me, baby. You didn't do anything wrong and I don't want you to think you need to." She kisses the younger girl, trying to stop her hand but Julie doesn't give up. 

"Chris, what you said back there was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, seriously. I can't even being to describe how lucky I feel to have you as my girlfriend. I love you, baby. And I want to show you how much I love you in _every_ single way. With my words, with my actions. And right now, I really want to show it to you with my mouth." She bites on the brunette's lip and kisses her hard, squeezing her hard dick gently.

"Oh my God, Julie." Christen doesn't stop her when the blonde opens the fly of her jeans, she just prays that her girlfriend's moms don't come looking for them in a while. "It needs to be quick, baby."

Julie doesn't say anything, she just smiles and winks at her before kneeling down in front of her girlfriend. She pulls the jeans and boxers down and the brunette's dick pops free, slapping against her flat stomach. The blonde holds it by the base and kisses the tip, then she licks it and sucks on it. Christen closes her eyes and bites her lip to stop herself from moaning. She can feel the warmth of her girlfriend's mouth wrap the head of her cock, and then half of it. 

She puts her right hand on the back of Julie's neck, not forcing her head down but just leaving it there. Julie knows she doesn't need to worry, Christen never forces her into anything, she always lets her set the pace and it only makes Julie want to give her as much pleasure as possible. The blonde bobs her head up and down, taking as much as she can of her girlfriend's meat. She starts to drool, she can feel the saliva escaping from the corners of her mouth but she doesn't stop. If anything, she sucks harder. 

"Fuck, baby!" Christen whispers, even tough she really wants to scream in pleasure. 

Julie clenches her throat muscles against the tip and Christen has to grip the sink. Her girlfriend is deep throating her and she's about to come in her mouth, down her throat. She just needs one last suck and...

"Fuck!" She moans when she comes, trying to keep it as low as possible. She opens her eyes to watch her girlfriend swallow it but instead she meets two pairs of eyes glaring at her from the door. 

"Oh my... fuck!" She pushes her girlfriend away and the blonde frowns, looking up at her. She has her back to the door so she can't see her mothers standing there, too shocked to move.

"What's wrong?" The younger girl asks as her girlfriend pulls her pants up, covering herself. She follows the brunette's gaze and her blood runs cold when she sees her moms there. "Oh fuck." 

She stands up immediately, standing in front of her girlfriend, protecting her from her ma's fury. She expects the blonde woman to jump on Christen and drag her out of the house but she turns around walks away, instead. 

"She's going for her gun. I'd run if I were you." Ali tells Christen and then she turns around and follows her wife. 

Christen eyes go wide upon hearing this and she all but runs out of the bathroom.

Julie rolls her eyes, running after the older girl. "Chris, stop. She was just messing with you. My ma doesn't have any gun." 

"Yes I do!" They hear Ashlyn yells from the master bedroom. 

"Honestly, Jules, I'm not willing to wait and see. Besides, have you seen her arms? They _are_ guns." She opens up the front door and steps out of the house, stopping only to peck the blonde's lips. 

"Baby, don't be silly. She doesn't have a gun and she won't punch you neither. She's mad, that's for sure but she would never do that." Julie tries to get the girl to calm down but her Ma was not helping. 

"Don't be so sure about that! You better get your ass out of here before I get there, Press!" The blonde's voice sounds closer this time and Christen starts to freak out. 

"Ma, stop it! You're scaring her!" Julie steps outside and closes the door. "Go, I'll call you later to tell you my sentence." 

"No, I'm staying. I'm sorry, I freaked out but I'm not running away like a coward." 

"Not running away like a coward, huh? Little late for that, babe." She jokes, chuckling and Christen rolls her eyes. "But seriously, go. It's gonna be worse if you're here."

"Are you sure?" 

Julie nods. "Completely. It's gonna be easier to deal with them if you're not around. 

"Julie, get inside, now!" Her mother's yell makes her sigh. 

"I'm calling you later, okay? I love you." She kisses the brunette one last time and is about to get inside but Christen stops her.

"I love you. I'll wait for you until you finish school and then we're going to share an apartment and I'm going to cook for you every day. We're going to get married and we're going to have two kids and two dogs. We're going to spend all of our lives together and I'll love you every day just like the first."

The blonde eyes' get watery again and she smiles, hugging the older girl. "Promise?" 

"I promise." 

* * *

Mini epilogue:

 **12 years later**. 

 

"At last, you did something right, Press." Ashlyn says, looking lovingly at the little newborn sleeping in her daughter in law's arms.

"Remember the very first thing you said to me?" The brunette asks, with a smirk on her lips.

"Stop right there." 

"You said: Wow, Julie was right.—"

"Press, I'm warning you."

"You do have—"

"Shut up."

"a beautiful smile." The younger woman finishes, laughing. "Such a softie."

"You're a freaking idiot. Julie, you're disowned for marrying this idiot." She raises her voice a little so her daughter can hear her but not enough to wake her grandson. 

"You love me." She teases her mother in law.

"You wish." Ashlyn walks away and Christen smiles when she hears the older woman telling her wife she was even more of an idiot for marrying an idiot like her.

"Your grandma Ash totally loves me." She tells her sleeping son. 

"You wish!"


End file.
